A Somewhat Nice Misunderstanding
by Mayu280
Summary: Touko's about to ask Touya to be her boyfriend, but will a little misunderstanding get in the way? Contains Chessshipping. Contains at least 3 bad words, sorry.
1. What started as a simple confession

A Somewhat Nice Misunderstanding

**My first story! Yay! Please Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters in any way.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_White's P.O.V._

I, Hilda Touko Blanco, will, for real no, FINALLY, ask Black to be my boyfriend. I mean, we kind of were already together 'cause we've gone on a lot of dates ever since the Battle Subway, but it's never been official. Besides, once it's official, I'll be able to make it public. And man, do I want to make it public. I'm just not sure why.

Well, let's see if Black's online.

As I logged on to PLM (Pokemon Live Messenger), ALL of my friends were online and I could barely find Black's name!

_Welcome, WhiteFlame28!_

_Online:_

_BluLeafedFedora69 – Active_

_ShimmeringPlatzyDawn – Busy_

_WildMay_Sapphs7 – Active_

_StriatonLeader_Cilan – Active _**(I know what you're thinking but no! He's my friend and we barely talk.)**

_StriatonChili_Jokester44 – Active_** (Yeah, I only chat with him for the jokes. They're not that bad, either.)**

_P1NKY_B14NC4 – Active_

_TrainerCheren66 – Busy_

_LordN1 – Active _**Whoa, since when do I have that jerk face in here? He must've hacked me. (Note to self: Triple password security.) Why don't we delete him before my mother flips out?**

I right clicked on N and clicked on "Delete Contact".

_**Delete? Y/N**_

Hell, yeah. Delete. There. Right below him was Black's name.

_Hilbert_N01R35 – Active (Wow, I forgot I was half Hispanic and he's half French. Cool.) _Click.

_...Loading…_

-Hey, White, what's up?

**Huh, we clicked at the same time. Cute!**

-Nothin' much. Any plans 2morrow?

-Umm… yeah, going to Castelia. Why?

-Cool! Time? I'd like to go! =)

-Uhh… 2, but, you can't come…

**Wait, what?**


	2. Wait, what? Jealousness!

**Ch. 2 – Wait, What? : Jealousness!**

Pause.

Rewind.

Hit play.

So, lemme get this staright. My (unofficial) boyfriend is going to my favorite city, probably eating my (2nd) favorite food, and he's telling me I can't come with? What the hell happened here?!

-Wait, whaddaya mean? , **I ask worriedly.**

-Sry, going to do some… stuff. **Black** replied** pathetically.**

-What kind of stuff?

Whoops… that sounded kinda jealous…

_Black's P.O.V._

Oh, geez, what do I do? She can't know why she can't go in the first place 'cause she'll be too hopping mad to think straight! The reason White can't go with me is because I'm going with…Leaf. _(Insert OMG gasps and insults here) _But, you guys don't understand! Leaf's helping me organize some stuff! But I can't explain that to White right now.

-Paperwork. **I lied miserably on that one.**

Well, at least it's half true. More like, one- sixteenth true.

_White's P.O.V._

He's lying. I don't need to see him to tell. But maybe I'm just being naive.

-Right, well, um, c ya l8r. I remembered I **(Holy cow, what do I type?)**

-Need to check my email and check my (**My what?)**

-Pokeface and the joke site I signed up to. (**Stupid fingers!)**

**It's all true except for the joke thing part. Chili logged off like two minutes ago so I can't check in on him. Oh well.**

-O…kay…? Seems like ur busy. Nite-Nite.

And with that, he logged off. But not me. Bump this, the stuff I was "gonna do" can wait 'till Monday (today's Friday, 5 pm).

Let's see, I know Black, no, Hilbert (I use his real name when I'm angry), will be going to Castelia City tomorrow at 2 pm (nice one on spilling it, dude.), that his Braviary (for Arceus knows why) always drops him off at the fountain in the middle, and that he ALWAYS goes to get a Casteliacone first. They ALWAYS get the Casteliacone first. It's tradition. (They=my friends, family, and pretty much everyone I know.)

There's only one thing on my mind.

STAKE OUT!


	3. Stake Out! Pt 1 - The mall

**Ch. 3 – Stake Out! –Pt.1- The Mall - BTW: I thank all those readers for your support. Sorry i haven't updated often, i have school, i need time to write and i need enough time on the computer. Also, Sorry if my present-past-present-past writing troubles you, i just feel like i would express myself like it and let's face it, Im still an amateur writer. I have very little experience in writing fanfictions so...**

**"Don't Lumping yell at me!"**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up the next morning with the same thing I had in my mind last night. Let me refresh for you:

Stake Out!

Now, you might be thinking that Imma being a very nosy/jealous (unofficial) girlfriend, but I have nothing to do in the afternoon later. Why? Because:

_ Bianca is helping out Prof. Juniper_

_ Cheren spends his entire Saturdays in the Nuvema Library_

_ The cold storage is closed during fall due to the fact that people go ice-skating there._

_ The Pokemon Musical isn't open below 1pm _

_ Shopping Mall Nine closes at 2pm today and I'm heading there anyways._

_And last but not least,_

_6. My good friends, Cilan, Chili, and Cress, are off today and therefore, can't battle._

So I pretty much got no choice really. Well, except for Elesa, who's off on Saturdays and always goes to Castelia City. She spends most of her time walking near the piers, around the fountain, or in the art museum. Hmm, the ART museum…. Something smells like one of my matchmaking plans! Oh, wait, that's my shirt. What time is it?

I almost fell off my bed as I ran to the desk where my purple laptop was sitting. I clicked and the screen lit up. 6:30 am. Dang! It's so early! Well, at least I like getting up after 12 hours of sleep. Maybe I should take a shower. I reek!

I got my pink and black poncho and my little pink towel and headed to the bathroom.

~20 minutes of wet water and clothes picking later ~

I got dressed with the clothes Bianca got me for my 14th birthday (a.k.a. last February (**A/N: My birthday's actually on February!**))

She just recently induced me into dressing for the season so I'll wear them for at least a couple hours.

I put on a baggy white turtleneck sweater with a black stripe across the chest, and my shorts but with black tights under them (it's pretty cold outside for autumn.) My shoes were some ankle-length black boots with pink ruffles on the back, and on my head I wore my usul ponytail and a hat similar to my old one but the pokeball was closed instead of being divided in three parts.

I grabbed my pink shoulder bag and just before I left my room I swiped my strawberry chapstick and dropped it in my bag.

Ugh! I need breakfast! Well, I have nearly all morning so...

I headed to the fridge and got out out almost finished gallon of chocolate milk. (Did I mention it's all for me?) I also moved toward the cupboard and took out a big glass, but when I say big I mean like a foot-high **BIG!** It.. has a note? What it said was this:

_"Help yourself to all the milk and two slices of bread honey! I'll be working 'till 5_

_so leave Nurse Poundcake some food! _

_ ~Love, Mom_

Oh right, Nurse Poundcake is our fam pokemon, a level 64 Igglybuff that know the move pound. My mother gave it an everstone so it could stay cute for a while even when I was totally against it.

I put some bread in the toaster and fed Nurse Poundcake. Later, I helped myself to all the choco milk left and ate my hot toast.

I felt sorry for Nurse so I took her with me as I ran out and locked the door and hopped on my swanna.

~~~~~At Shopping Mall Nine~~~~

As I entered Shopping Mall Nine I thought of one store and one store only, Vanillite's Snowflake. I know, I know, cheesy name, but they have THE best winter apparel in all Unova!

Time: 7:50 am, good. I'll set my cell phone alarm to 9 am and have time for take out lunch at Accumula after I drop off my stuff. I turned to talk to Igglybuff, but she was sleeping like a baby! So I put her in her pokeball and headed straight for Vanillite's Snowflake.

I entered and a nicely annoying lady greeted me saying,

"Hi, my name is Jessica, and welcome to Vanillite's Snowflake! I will be your attendant today. If you need anything you can call me, my name is Jessica." Ok, no need to say your name twice, Jessica. I'll be near the shoes.

I headed towards the shoes and Jessica followed right behind. Ok..? At least I'll have help on the way right next to me.

Let's see... size 7, size 8, size 8, size 10, oh what does a girl need to do to get some 8 1/2 size boots?

"Hey Jessica, are there any boots size 8 1/2?" Her eyes lit up as if I just asked her to marry me and she replied,

"Why, of course! Right to your left! Size 8 1/2!"

"Gee, Thanks!" I replied. I got some black lace up snow boots with neon pink laces, just like the ones I have at home, but for snow. I tried them on, and put them in a box and put it in my little baby blue basket.

Next stop, shirts. No hassles. Just a simple, no-stamp-no-pattern white long sleeved shirt, right? Eff wrong!

By the time I reached a normal looking rack with a white shirt standing out, Jessica was gone. I pulled the shirt quickly until I saw a familiar face whose hand was also glued to the shirt. Guess who that was? Skyla.

"Oh hi, Skyla! What're you doing here?" I asked politely.

"Just trying to get **MY**shirt, and you White?" Whoa, Beeyotch much? Skyla isn't usually like this. I guess shopping really does change people.

"But Skyla, you don't even wear white!" My inner toddler whined.

"What do you think I wear under this uniform on winter, tank tops? No EFFING way."

"Whatever, I saw it first, Skyla."

"No, **I**saw it first!" Oh, dear. 8:02. I could handle a cat fight.

In summary, we got into a two minute argument, a five minute battle, in which I both ended winning. Skyla left steaming mad but I know her well, she'll be alright in a week.

I put the shirt in the basket as well as a black bubble coat vest and some leather fingerless gloves I had been eyeing for quite a while.

Happy with my finds, I headed merrily for the counter where a nice lady greeted me saying,

"Hello, did anyone help you today?"

"Yupp. Rebecca," I replied not really remembering her name was actually Jessica.

"Good, did you find everything you needed?" The counter lady said while checking out my items.

"Yes I did, thank you. But I had trouble on finding this white shirt," I replied dissapointedly.

"Well, thanks for your feedback," she said handing me my bags, "Come back anytime, to Vanillite's Snowflake."

Well, I came out of the store, ran for the bathroom, and changed to my newly bought clothes as I removed the tags.

_Get, get, get, in line and settle down, Geeeeet, in line and settle down._ Oh! my alarm, let's go.

~~~~~~~At home~~~~~

I got home and got the surprise of my mom in the kitchen at 9:35 am. Oh, no. Did she get fired _**again**_?

"Hi, Touko! I see you went shopping!" my mom said. Yes, I change into my newly shopped for clothes often.

"Um, yeah, why are you here early?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I got PROMOTED! I get half saturdays off, sundays off, and a raise!"

I tackled my mom in a huge bear hug and almost cried from happiness. (Because, as you can see, my mom NEVER gets promoted. She either fired or kept in the job until she quits.)

"I'm so happy for you mom!" I cried out.

"And it's all because of you, Hilda," She said. Hilda. I don't usually like hearing my real name, but right now, it was music to my ears.

**Ok, thanks for reading! I will try to make my writing better, but stay tuned anyways! I think I will make two more chapters and I plan to add new ones every week!** **So be patient and**

**"Don't lumping yell at me!"**

**~Mayu280**


	4. Stake Out! Pt 2 - The real deal

**Ch. 4 – Stake Out – Pt.2 The real deal**

**So a lot of stuff changed. Well, kind of. Hilda and Hilbert will no longer be referred to as White and Black. Just Touko and Touya.**

**Also, Chapter 5 will be the last chapter so be on the lookout. Furthermore, I am going to write a drabble after this and will upload a juxtapozshipping one-shot near February. So look forward to it to. More details in chapter five so be patient and,**

**"Don't lumping yell at me!"**

**On with the story.**

_Touko's P.O.V._

So after my 11-am- lunch, I got out my newly bought clothes since I was in my tank top and my black pajama pants.

"Are you sure you want to wear those clothes, hun? The ones Bianca got you looked pretty good," Mom said. _'Try to half lie so you don't cause her heart attack,' _I thought.

"Yeah, I know mom, but I'm going to Nimbasa and it's really cold there, you know." Actually, Castelia is always the same temperature as Nimbasa, but I couldn't let mom know I'm going to Castelia 'cause she thinks I'd get lost.

"Oh, alright. Musical date with Bianca?" She asked.

"Elesa, and we're really just going to sit at Berry Smoothies and talk, but you could say that," I replied.

I got dressed and was about to walk outside but once I opened the door, guess what greeted me? Mild rain with wind. Darn. I pulled my light pink Velcro mini umbrella and said goodbye to my mom.

"Wait! What about your pokeballs?" Mom yelled because of the wind.

"My vest has inner pockets, mom! I'll be fine!" I yelled back. And with that she closed the door. I never went anywhere without my trusty default team. But my Swanna would've gotten sick and my bike would slip so I was off on foot. 1:30 pm. Good enough time, and I'd be even faster with my new boots. Thank Arceus I bought these rubber snow boots unknowingly! For he knew, mama needed new boots.

~~~~~~At Skyarrow Bridge entrance~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I got to Skyarrow Bridge it miraculously stopped raining! Oh thank Arceus! My arm was getting exhausted! I closed my mini umbrella and put it inside a plastic bag and in my purse as I walked what was left to Castelia City.

~~~~~~~At Castelia City~~~~~~~~

So, I got to Castelia City and I checked my keyboard phone. (I always have it aside from my Xtranceiver in case I need to quickly mass text my peeps to help me crash weddings and other stuff.)Why did I check it? Because, it plants a GPS chip on EVERY single one of my contacts' phones! Yes, it's _that_ modern.

My little Touya was… at a casteliacone stand? He must've just arrived. Let's go.

I heade out swiftly down to Mode street and got to a fair distance from the casteliacone stand, close enough to see Touya already paying for his casteliacone. He left and I followed him down the street. Guess where he was headed? To wait outside a hotel. What the flip?

_Touya's P.O.V._

So, I went to Castelia anyways, but I still felt a little guilty for not explaining everything to Touko.

Oh well, I was just going to visit family, nothing wrong in that right? Oh gosh, I hope not.

_Touko's P.O.V._

Holy cow,she gave him a hug?! That backstabbing b**ch. And Leaf had told me she would never date Touya, not even in her wildest dreams! What a filthy liar.

It took everything in me not to tear up right then and there and succeeded at it as I followed them down Mode street and pretty much around the whole city.

_~~~Castelia street~~~_

They went inside a Bed, Bath, and Cottonee store? Ok… what the flip? Maybe she had to get some bedsheets for her room back in Kanto. If she was ever going back.

Anyway, the two liars FINALLY got out of said store, but they merged with a HUGE crowd of people! Could the day have gotten any worse? Ugh!

I made my way through the ocean of people but as soon as I got out I bumped into Arceus know who.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled rubbing my head.

"Is that how you treat your favorite gym leader?" The woman I bumped into asked.

"Wait… Elesa?" I asked looking up. "Heck, yeah. Now get up right now before you make a fool out of yourself," My favorite gym leader said helping me up. "BTW, who was that chick with your future man?"

Oh,Elesa, you never change, do you? I tell my BFF's, a.k.a. Skyla, Elesa, and Bianca, everything so they all know my situo with Touya and how much I like him. So I as briefly yet as comprehensively as I could I told Elesa the whole story. I then ended up asking her,

"Can you help me track them down and see what's going on, Elesa?"

"Hmm," she said with a finger on her chin. "This situation is MUCH more Skyla's style. But I'll give it a shot. You're lucky, Touko. These are my old boots. But you owe me big time." I . She never changes. Let's go.

And so, I pretty much dragged Elesa along every nook and cranny of Castelia City. Including that narrow road she apparently never knew about.

We eventually caught up to them near outside a restaurant in the street next to the Passerby Analytics building. Leaf was sitting at a metal table outside while Touya went inside and waited in a long line as if it was noon. We hid behind some really tall plants while Leaf began talking on her Y-phone. **(A/N: Yes, and iphone parody! xDD) **It was the perfect time to plot with Elesa.

"What should I do now?" I whispered.

"Wait, you didn't think this through?!" She said silently screaming.

"I quite frankly didn't think I'd make it this far."

"Oh, Touko!" She groaned. "I know, why don't we just interrogate her and leave?" Elesa said sarcastically.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," I said.  
"Hey, I was only-"

"Shush!" I yelled silently. Touya was outside but only to get her some drinks then went back inside. "That's our cue. Move out," I said but when I turned my partner was not by my side anymore, but in a shoe store across the street. Oh well.

I headed out by myself and I stood in front of Leaf,played her the poker face, and said,

"Hey there!"

"Oh, gotta go, Yellow. Tell me about your date with Red later, 'kay? Thanks, bye," She said. "Hi there, Touko! What's up?" She began as if she wasn't stealing my (unofficial) boyfriend.

'_Poker face, poker face,'_ I thought to myself. "Oh just strolling. Can I sit?"

"Sure," the backstabber said as she sipped from her seemingly iced tea.

"So… How's your date with Touya?" I asked rather straight forward. She did a very well done spit take that I shielded from with a plastic menu, right before she said,

"Wait what?"

Suddenly a voice behind me said,

"Touko, what in the world are you doing here?"


	5. Explanations

**So as the title of my story suggests, there was a misunderstanding, so this short but final chapter sums it up, explains a lot of stuff, and gives a tiny epilogue of the story. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 5 – Explanations**

_Touko's POV_

Oh dear, the moment I feared most has finally arrived. But it would've eventually happen so….

I whirled around on my heel and was not so surprised to see a Touya with a kind of sheepish smile rather than an angry tone, MUCH too contrasting to how he asked why I was here.

"What? Think I wouldn't catch you on your little date, two-face?" I said rather coldly. I should've thought first before saying that. Ouch.

Leaf got to his side and they both simultaneously exclaimed,

"This isn't what you think, Touko!"

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded as I tilted my head in confusion.

_Touya's POV_

"Wait, have you been stalking me?" I asked. Crap. I should've seen this coming.

Then, out of Arceus knows where, Elesa stepped to Touko's side while holding three shopping bags, and said,

"Yes, she was stalking you and dragged me into it unwillingly. Now would you mind explaining this whole mess, Touya?"

Oh, Elesa. I really didn't see _that_ one coming.

_Touko's POV_

"Yes, would you mind explaining, sweetie?" I said getting impatient. I really wanted to yell at him, "You little brat!" and "How could you?" but I'd rather get things straight before I make it worse than it already is.

"Ok, first of all," he began, "I came to town to get you those bed sheets for your new apartment you told me about 3 days ago." I face palmed.

How could I forget something so important as the fact I'm moving to Castelia and that I asked Touya to help me with the bed sheets?

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiigggghhhhht. I had completely forgotten, sorry. Continue," I replied sheepishly.

"Right. Now, second of all," he started again, "This is not a date. Why? Because, Touko, Leaf is my COUSIN!"

My jaw dropped just below my knees. "Wha…" I could feel myself say.

I dropped to the chair Leaf was formerly sitting at and started to bang my head on the table absent-mindedly.

_Touya's POV_

Ok, you can call me rude, but when Touko started banging her head on the table, I couldn't help burst out laughing!

I mean yeah, I was kinda mad at her, but the look on her poor face was priceless! But get this, when my cousin switched to Elesa's side and started death-glaring at me, I laughed EVEN harder! Arceus forgive me for laughing so much 'cause he knows, that was straight out hilarious!

When Touko stopped banging her head on the table, I helped her up and put my arms around her waist in an embrace.

"I can't believe you were that stupid," I said.

"Yeah…" she mumbled into my chest. I began to snicker since she didn't realize she'd just agreed she'd been stupid.

"Hey!" Touko yelled taking her head out. I kissed her forehead and held her closer to me.

"That's why you're my girl, Hilda."

THE END

**EPILOGUE**

So since the day after that, Touko and Touya have been together as a couple,

Leaf went back to Kanto and,

Touko finished moving out of her old house and moved to her new single person apartment in Castelia City.

**So thank you so much for reading and following my story from beginning to end. I would like to give a special thanks to Red-the-Mudkip, for reading ever so intently and being the #1 fan of my story.**

**Again, thanks for reading, please R&R and be on the look out for my next chapter story,**

**Mr. Saxobeat - An Ikarishipping story.**

**~Mayu280**


End file.
